Battlefield
by SerialCheater
Summary: He promised never to break her heart. And she believed him. But she realized that trusting him was the biggest mistake she made. Randy/Lita


Battlefield

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you recognize (though I wish I own Randy Orton! LOL)

Rating: PG 13 (for language)

Characters: Lita/Randy,

Summary: He promised never to break her heart. And she believed him. But she realized that trusting him was the biggest mistake she made.

Spoiler(s): NONE

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield  
_

_  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

Lita was sitting in her and her boyfriend's hotel room. She was waiting for him to get back from RAW. Inconveniently he had left his cellphone there. Lita was bored out of her mind, so she decided to scan through Randy's cellphone.

She flipped the cellphone open to find a few text messages and a few missed calls. Thinking that it might be important, she opened the message inbox. Tears started to form in her eyes as she read the messages. She never expected that he could do this to her.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now…_

At that moment, her heart was aching so bad that she can hardly breathe. She felt so helpless. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She felt so useless.

'Why is this happening?' Lita thought to herself.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like_

Moments later she heard the knob turned and the door swung open. Randy had arrived from the show. Obviously he was exhausted because of his match. He walked over to wear Lita was only to find her in tears and it was very clear that she was upset. He was confused, he can't remember anything that he did that would make her upset. Nothing he thought she doesn't know he could say anything Lita threw his phone towards his direction, enough for him to catch it. Then she stood up and spoke.

"You might want to read that." She said bluntly as she made her way to the closet and started packing her things.

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna what we have, oh, no_

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now…

"Lita - - I - - uhm - - this isn't" Randy had nothing. He didn't expect her to find out.

"Save it Randy. I don't wanna put up with your bullshit!" she snapped as she continued packing.

"Lita, please let me explain." He pleaded her.

Lita momentarily stopped packing and stood up facing Randy.

"Explain what??? Everything is clear Randy! I'm not stupid! I thought you loved me Randy! I gave every piece of my fucking heart to you and this is what you give me?! You promised me that you will never hurt me! What happened to that fucking promise huh???" tears were streaming down her face once again.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your  
_

_  
We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor…_

Randy opened his mouth but no words came out. Lita shook her head as tears continue pouring down her face.

"I thought so." Was all she said, and then she continued to pack her things. As soon as she was done, she zipped her suitcase and stared to head towards the door.

"Lita, please don't leave me. I didn't want this to happen. I love you, not Kelly. I'm sorry. Please don't leave!" Randy managed to say as he stopped Lita and held her gently by her arm.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield  
_

_  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

"I just don't believe you anymore Randy. You've already broken my trust. You made a promise that you can't even keep. I can't be with someone whom I can't trust. We're done Randy." Lita said releasing herself from Randy's grip as she went out of the door, leaving a broken Randy Orton behind.

**Love it? Hate it? Comments/Reviews will be very much appreciated :)**


End file.
